Suddenly Pureblood
by 2loveanonymously
Summary: She gets the surprise of her life and it sets all the wheels turning. New friends, new loves, new decisions... Ok the summary sucks and it's quite possible the story suck too. Don't know first attempt
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **First attempt at fanfic writing, probably sucks. Debating on finishing the story, not sure now though. Also, I don't own anything or anyone that is in anyway part of Harry's world, its just a story. /p

Stepping through the barrier, she looked around Platform 9 ¾ to see everyone saying their last goodbyes to their families before dragging their trunks onto the train. With a sigh, she pulled her black sun hat down over her face; she walked through the crowd and boarded the train looking for an empty compartment. Normally she would have gone in search of her friends to sit with being that this had been the first summer that she had not went to see them all. However, after the life changing summer she had, she needed time to herself to prepare herself for the year and what the new changes in her life would mean to her school year./p

It slowly became clear to her that waiting until the last moment to arrive at the platform, meant that she was not going to find an empty compartment. With a sigh, she decided just to go straight to the heads compartment and hope that whoever the head boy was, wanted to spend the first half of the trip with his friends. It appeared that her wish was coming true as she entered the empty compartment and stored her trunk under the bench she sat on. Lifting her stilettoed heels up on to the bench, she rested her head against the window, closing her eyes and reliving her crazy summer, which had started the moment she stepped off the train./p

"I'll write you all soon, yes?" She told her friends, hugging each one in turn, making them promises to keep in touch until they could all get together towards the end of summer. Satisfied with their answers, she left to meet up with her parents, whom she knew would be waiting for her outside of the station./p

The moment she saw them, she knew that something was wrong but when asked her parents pushed her questions aside, hugging her and welcoming her home. Realizing that her parents were not going to tell her what was going on until they were ready; she hugged them back and followed her mother to the car, where her father who had gone ahead of them was just finishing putting her trunk in. As they started their hour drive through London, the car was unusually quiet./p

"So, is someone going to let me know what is going on? Or must I continue just thinking the worst?" she asked her mother as they entered their home./p

"Oh darling, it's just that things have happened while you were away and we aren't sure how exactly to tell you," her mother started, sitting down beside her father and grabbing his hand. Realizing that her mother was unable to continue she turned towards her father. "Tell me daddy, what ever it is we can handle it."/p

"Well darling, remember when you asked us why you were an only child?" He asked, continuing when she nodded. "Remember how we said that we were having trouble getting pregnant and when we finally gave up that's when you came into our lives?"/p

"Yes, you always said that I was your blessing, the greatest gift you ever received and that I was all you two needed because now you had the family you always wanted." She replied summarizing the rest of the story. After a moments pause, an idea hit her. "Oh my, youre pregnant again, aren't you mom? I'm going to be a big sister! And here you had me worrying that…"/p

"No dear," her mother cut in. "I am not now nor ever have been pregnant, that's what we are trying to tell you. You see dear, well, you were adopted." Silence hung throughout the room as she tried to process what she was just told. Adopted? But she looked just like her father and even had her mother's eyes, they had to be joking. And she told them so./p

And so in that moment, everything changed. Her parents told her how just when they were leaving the doctor's office years ago, having just been told that they would never be able to have children of their own, they were stopped by a lady in a cloak holding a baby in her arms. The lady told them that she knew of their problems and that if they helped her, she could help them. Thinking that she was crazy they had turned to walk away but were stopped by the lady, telling them that if they didn't help her, her baby would die./p

After just being told that they could never have childen of their own they went with the lady to a near by park to hear what she had to say. The lady started telling them about how things in the world are not always as they seem and that there is a whole world hidden from view, a world with magic. Again they started to leave, not wanting to deal with someone with such delusions, but again the lady stopped them. The lady pulled a wand out from her cloak and handing the baby over to the women, she told them that she would prove it and muttered some words, causing everthing in the park to slow down./p

Once she know that they couple believed her she started telling them how the wizarding world was currently at the end of a massive war between good and evil and how her husband had just died in a massive battle along with many others and that she herself had to go into hiding. Looking at her child in another womans arms tears came to her eyes as she told them that where she needed to go was not safe to bring her child and that she had been searching for the right family to protect her. She went on to tell them that a spell she had cast had lead her to them so she knew in her heart that they were the only ones who would be able to keep her daughter safe. It took some convincing but the couple finally agreed, having already in just moments fallen in love with the child. The women with a sad smile on her face casted one more spell that day, one causing the child's features to look more like her "parents" and left with the promise that when it was safe she'd return./p

"So you see dear, there was never a time that we could tell you this, it was unsafe for all of us if you knew," her mother finished. The story had shocked her completely, she wasn't who she had always thought she was, she was adopted, her birth parents were part of the wizarding world so she wasn't muggle born. The thoughts kept running through her head. Finally she was able to form words and asked. "Well then do you know who my mother is or how to find her?"/p

"Actually, she just recently found us and she's coming soon to take you with her for the summer to explain, we've agreed with her that this will be best for all involved. You never do anything half way so you need to throw yourself into this, you know you do." Her father told her./p

She knew that he was right but it still hurt, fit felt like they were throwing her out. Before she could even reply, there was a knock on the door and her mother went to get it. When her mother returned she was followed by a beautiful women with platinum blonde hair and porcelain skin./p

"Aryanna!" The women exclaimed running over to her. Just before the women hugged her she caught herself and stepped back. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see you again!"/p

After spending the day with her parents and her birth mother it was time to say goodbye to the parents that had raised her and go to her mothers house in Paris and find out who she truly was./p

"I'm curious," said her father. "To know what your Aryanna looks like in comparison to the daughter we've raised. Would you mind darling if your mother would remove the spell?"/p

Nodding her head, her birth mother muttered a spell and she could feel the changes... She grew a few inches, her biddy filled out more, her brown hair turned the same platinum color as her mother and looking in a mirror she realized her eyes had turned a vivid green. Kissing her parents goodbye, she grabbed her things and her mother apparated them to a beautiful villa in Paris./p

"Excuse me!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. "I think you have the wrong compartment, this is the heads compartment and I'm supposed to be meeting the head girl here, though not even her friend seem to know where she's gone."/p

"You're babbling Malfoy, it makes you more unattractive than normal. And I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be ferret."/p

"Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note:** Thanks everyone that reviewed and wanted me to continue. It's not much, and it's mostly just a filler chapter but here it goes! Ps, the reveal of her parents won't be till the next chapter, but it's coming.**

"Were you expecting someone else?" She asked rather bored, looking down at her manicure.

"Well no, but even though you sound like Granger, physically you look like someone else I know, I just can't figure out who." He replied bewildered.

They sat there not saying anything for the longest time. Hermione was deep in thought, while Draco couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't help it, there was something about her that was just so familiar. She looked nothing like the girl that had left three months before, and it wasn't just her looks though. He knew that muggles had weird potion like things that could change hair color, he had heard a couple of Hufflepuffs talking about it, but the platinum hair hanging in loose curls under her hat looked natural. And it wasn't just her hair, her nose looked thinner, as did the rest of her. She had an air around her too, that was more confident than ever before. Maybe it's all due to some new glamour spell or something, he thought.

"What's a glamour?" Hermione asked looking over at him, letting him see her vivid green eyes for the first time.

"Your eyes," he replied slightly transfixed before he finally caught himself. "I mean, that even the strongest glamour won't help you, so why try to look like someone else?"

Before she could reply, the doors opened and the prefects entered for their meeting. First to enter was Luna and Ginny, arguing over something, closely followed by Blaze and Pansy, who automatically attached herself to Draco's side causing Hermione to chuckle.

"Oh hello there Hermione, how was your summer?" Luna asked rather dreamily, while the last of the prefects came through the door.

"Very well Luna, abad how was yours?" She replied kindly, causing all eyes to look at her.

Before Luna could go off on a long story about searching for Dabberblimps with her father, Ginny interrupted. "Merlin, 'Mione, is that really you? You look so, so..."

"As much as we'd all love to hear how Granger miraculously changed, we are here for a reason. So why don't we get to it," Draco cut in. Even though he really wanted to know the answer himself, he wanted to be done so he could get Pansy off of him more.

With a glare in his direction, Hermione brought the meeting to a start. Quickly going over all the details of what needed to be done to help the first years before and after the feast, Hermione brought the meeting to a close. The prefects slowly started exiting to return to their own compartments, agreeing to have their first official meeting in a weeks time to go over patrolling schedules and everything else that needed to be done. Finally everyone had left, leaving only Hermione, Ginny, Luna and the three Slytherins.

"So Hermione, why the new look?" Asked Ginny.

"What new look?" Asked Luna. "I know the clothes are a but different and you're no longer surrounded by Blibbering Humdingers anymore but you don't look different."

"Luna, have you not seen her hair, face, and body frame? She looks nothing like herself!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"Why thanks Gin," replied Hermione, causing Ginny to apologize.

"She looks the same as she always has," countered Luna, adding as an after though. "Though I guess Humdingers can cause people to see what is not there. Well I should go change."

Everyone stared at Luna's retreating back completely confused by her answer. Hermione was the first to come out of the trance that always seemed to follow Luna. Not ready to tell Ginny, especially not in front of Draco and his friends, whom had been unusually quiet throughout the exchange, she promised to talk to her later with Harry and Ron present. Slightly pushing Ginny out the door, she finally got her to leave, followed by Blaze, reminding them they needed to change quickly.

"Are you coming Drakey? I need help with my robes," Pansy pouted, in what Hermione could only assume was supposed to be attractive.

Not wanting to deal with a Pansy fight in front of the already laughing Hermione, Draco got up and followed Pansy out. As soon as the door closed, Hermione exchanged her hat for her robe inside of her trunk. Placing the robe on, she sat back down, tying her hair into a loose bun. She was definitely not ready for the looks and all the questions, but she wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. She was a pure blood and she had spent the summer learning what that meant and how to act like one.


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, I had family in the hospital. Anyways, fast comment on the last chapter, Hermione was not questioning what a glamour was, but what Draco thought was a glamoured. And now on to some questions that need to be answered.*

Though she looked calm and collected as she walked into the Great Hall, Hermione was a bit nervous from the looks she was getting. She could hear some people whispering, questioning whether she was a new student, what house she'd be in, even a few saying she looked vaguely familiar. Ignoring them all, she walked off to find her friends.

She found Harry and Ron arguing over something Quidditch related, while Ginny was listening to Neville talk about the greenhouse his grandmother had given him. Laughing, she headed towards them.

"Save a seat for the friend that neglected you all summer?" She asked, squeezing next to Neville. Neville stopped talking right away, turning to look at her. Harry and Ron didn't even bother to turn her way, they just mumbled an ok and continued their debate.

"Hermione, you ah, you look different, great i mean, but different. What did you do with your summer? Where were you on the train? What happened to you this summer?" Neville asked.

Hermione had no chance to answer as Dumbledore walked to the podium and started the sorting ceremony. It was at this moment Ron decided to look up. "Bloody hell, who are you?" He stated rather loudly, causing a few heads to turn their way.

"Do be quiet Ronald, I'd like to see the sorting, we will talk in the heads dorm after dinner." She scolded.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, not saying anything else once she glared at him.

The rest of dinner passed without many more outbreaks. Hermione politely answered questions from her other housemates in regards to how her summer was, never going into details. Ginny and Neville continued on with their previous conversation, while Ron and Harry remained quiet, continuously glancing Hermione's way.

Ginny was the first to get up, promising to meet the rest of them at the heads dorm after she showed the first year to their tower. Hermione then led Ron, Neville, and Harry to the third floor. She stopped in front of a picture of a young lady and man sitting on opposite sides of a lake, off in the distance.

"Initium novum," Hermione said, causing the girl in the painting to slightly turn and nod before the portrait opened. Everyone walked in, looking around the common room. It was done in beautiful shades of tans and browns with soft bronze accents. There was a fireplace centered on the far wall with bookcases placed on either side. In front of the fireplace was a decent sized coffee table, surrounded by two large chairs and a couch, all of which were covered in pillows.

Sending the boys to the couch, Hermione went to the small kitchenette located to the side of the entrance and grab some pumpkin juice. She wished she could just go up the stairs to her right and prepare for classes, that were just start in two days, but she knew there were too many questions her friends needed answered. Walking out of the kitchenette area, there was a knock on the door so she wanted to let Ginny in.

"Ok, i know you all have questions but it would be easier if you all just let me tell you about my summer." Hermione told then once she was seated. She started with them all parting ways at the station and slowly explained how are mother took her to Paris.

Hermione entered the parlor of her mother's chateau and was greeted by a house elf, who took her things, and disappeared, taking them to her room. Looking around there were no word she could think of to explain the beauty of the room she found herself in.

"Damia!" Her mother called, summoning the elf back to the room. "My daughter and I will be taking tea on the veranda now."

"Yes Mistress," the elf replied, opening the double doors at the far side of the room, before going off to get the tea. She returned quickly and say the tea pot and two cups down on the table. "Is there anything else Mistress or Missus be needing Damian to do?"

"That will be all for now," he mother replied taking her seat and taking a sip of her tea. The elf bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you Damia," Hermione called out to its retreating back.

"Where to start?" Her mother stated once the doors had closed.

"How about with your name? I'm not sure what to call you," Hermione replied turning to look away from the garden.

"I do hope you'll call me mother, Aryanna dear, but I will tell you I was born Andonia Callidora Burke." Her mother answered.

"I'm not sure I am comfortable with that yet," she replied. "And could you please call me Hermione?"

"I will for now, but you will eventually have to take on your birth name, but we will discuss that later. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Her mother asked, not waiting for an answer.

"I'd known your father since birth, our families were close, and he was one of my best friends. He was a year above me in school and he began courting me my first year. He was my Slytherin prince, and I his princess, we were inseparable. He proposed the day I finished my schooling, and I married my dear Tiberios the following fall. We had a spectacular wedding surrounded by our family and friends." Her mother stopped talking, a far off, sad look in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me it all now," Hermione said, quietly.

"No, no, it's ok, do forgive me." Her mother replied, before continuing. "The Dark Lord had been slowly rising to power at the time and he was trying to recruit your father and I, using our friends. We were trying so hard at the time to stay neutral, which was difficult, but I had just found out I was pregnant. Your father did not want us in danger and simply couldn't make a decision that put you and I at risk. I was around 8 months pregnant when the Dark Lord became insistent, he gave us until your birth to make our decision. What decision did we really have though, it was literally a choice between life or death. Then of course, you decided to grace us with your presence two weeks early but we couldn't be upset. We finally had our beautiful, perfect baby girl, you, our Aryanna Calliope Greengrass."

...

"Wait!" Ron bellowed. "Greengrass? As in those two bints in Slytherin?"

"Yes Ronald, those two "bints" as you called them are my cousins, Daphne and Astoria," Hermione huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

****Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter, dealing with family issues. Gonna try to get the next chapter up in the next few days! Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!**

"You're cousins?" Ron yelled his face becoming red. During his outburst, no one heard the portrait open. "You're related to bloody Slytherins? What's wrong with you?"

"Because I had a choice in the matter Ronald. And how date you act like this some how affects you, or our friendship, my whole life was changed this summer and I don't need you getting mad at me over something I can't change!" Hermione yelled back.

"She's right mate, you need to calm down so she can finish her story," Harry said trying to calm them both down before before it went further.

"You mean there's more? It's not enough that she's a bloody..." Ron didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Ginny spotted Draco lurking on the step.

"What is she exactly Weasel? Do continue," Draco stated, while walking into the common room.

"I'll come see you guys tomorrow in the Gryffindor common room and we will talk more then, I am suddenly feeling tired." Hermione told them, watching as they nodded and got up to head to the door. "And please keep this to yourselves, I'm not ready for it all to go out yet."

The group agreed and left, leaving Draco staring quietly at Hermione. Not looking in his direction, she began to clear the table of the glasses her friends left and take them to the kitchen. When she turned to head to her room, Draco stood blocking her way.

"Who are you Granger? Who exactly are you related to? Obviously it's someone I know since Weasel yelled about Slytherin?" Draco asked, smirking as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't know what you think you heard but it's none of your concern, Ferret." Hermione spit out, getting angry.

Hermione didn't want to hear what else he had to say on the matter so she shoved past him and went up to her room. Closing the door, she looked around, it looked exactly like her room at her mother's. Walking to her dresser, she got a nightgown out and walked into the bathroom connected to her room and started getting ready for bed. She had just finished brushing her hair out when the door on the opposite side opened revealing Draco in a towel.

"Really? A joint bathroom?" Hermione shouted. "Well get out! As you can see it's occupied."

Draco ignored her and walked towards the shower turning it on. Hermione just stared in outrage. Well it's not like he will really get in with me in here, she thought, turning back to the mirror to brush her teeth and wash her face. Placing the washcloth down she looked up in the mirror in time to see him drop his towel. Her eyes were transfixed for a moment, not believing he had the nerve.

"You know you could join me Granger, or you can just watch me," he said starting to turn around.

That got her attention and she grabbed her clothing and rushed out the door, locking the door behind her. Dropping down on her bed, she couldn't believe she had just got caught checking out Malfoy of all people. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as an owl came tapping on her window. Jumping up, she opened the window letting her mothers owl in and giving it a treat once she had retrieved the letter. Returning to her bed, she opened it and began to read.

My Dearest Aryanna,

I hope this letter finds you comfortable and setting in on your first night back. I'm writing to inform you that I shall be moving back to London in the next few weeks and returning to my former life and family. I am telling you this to prepare yourself because you will be coming to the manor in three months for Christmas break. While you are home we will be having a ball and you will be introduced to society as Aryanna Calliope Greengrass, eldest heir to the Greengrass fortune. I know I told you this could wait till you graduated but I felt it was time for my return, I need our family and you need to know them before taking over as heir. Don't fret darling, everything will be ok. I love you and so will out family.

My love,

Mother


	5. Chapter 5

****Authors Note:**So this is definitely just a filler of sorts, I'm having a bit of writers block. I know where the story is going and how it ends and even how it all happens. I can't however find the words to make it happen right now. Also sorry for spelling mistakes, this is all being written on my phone and it has a mind of its own sometimes and I don't always catch it.******

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, before the events of the night before came crashing back. Her friends were mad at her, at least Ron was, and then there was the letter from her mother, she only had three months before the world found out the truth. Then there was the problem of Draco, was he flirting last night? Sighing, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She was glad to see it was empty and muttered off her personal locking spell at Draco's door so only she could unlock it. Looking towards the shower she had a quick thought of Draco standing in it the night before.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked aloud. Turning the water up high, she stripped and got in. Nothing was as refreshing to her as a hot shower and with the day ahead of her she needed to be refreshed. She wasn't sure how long she was in there before she heard the pounding.

"You best be dead in there Granger or I'll kill you my self. Let me in!" She heard Draco yelling as she turned off the water.

With a sigh she threw on her robe and walked to her door, unlocking his as she left the bathroom. She could hear Draco grumbling on the other side of the door and it brought a smile to her face as she finished dressing. Hurrying out, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was the last day before classes started and she wanted to spend it with her friends. Walking in she saw only Ginny at the table and went to sit by her.

"Hey Gin, boys still asleep?" She asked pulling some parchment and a quill from her bag.

"Of course, Merlin forbid they wake up before lunch if it's not necessary."

Ginny replied, laughing. "So how are you really doing Mione? With everything you've been through this summer?"

"Oh Gin, my mother wrote me last night, I was supposed to have till the end of the school year until I had to come out to society but she's moved home early. Now I have to come out during Christmas break. I don't want to do this, why can't I go back to being plain muggle born Hermione Granger?" She cried out.

"Shh, Mione everything will be ok and I'll be by you for anything you need, as will Harry and Neville. And eventually Ron," she added as an after thought.

"Thank you Ginny, do you want to go out by the lake after we're done eating and I've finished this letter to Adonia?" When Ginny nodded, Hermione finished her last bite of toast and started writing.

Dear Adonia,

I can honestly say that your letter came as a shock to me, I thought I had until the end of the school year but I'll adjust since I have to. Are there any other things you want to let me know now so as not to surprised later? I like to know what I am getting into in advance so I have time to prepare. I don't have much else to say, I arrived at school fine and now have a lot of explaining to do to my friends. I do hope this letter finds you in good spirits and your move was easy.

Hermione

She couldn't bring herself to write Granger, she was unsure as to writ her it would hurt her mothers feeling. She already knew her mother was unhappy with the fact that she wasn't ready to be called Aryanna. With a sigh she rolled up her letter and her and Ginny headed towards the Owlery.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Authors Note: **Trying to update as much as possible the next two weeks because I'm going to have to take a small hiatus for a while. When I do come back though, I should have most of the story done so there will be frequent updates! **** **

Dinner had just ended and Hermione was heading back to her room, rather unhappy with her day. Harry and Ron had found her and Ginny at the lake that morning but the moment Ron's eyes met hers he turned and walked away. Harry stood there for a minute looking back and forth between Hermione and Ginny and Ron's retreating back. Waving apologetically, he had turned to follow Ron back to the castle.

Hermione reached her common room and curled up on the couch with her DADA book hoping to read it a bit more before classes the next day. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and she realized she had yet to turn a page as she got up to answer it. On the other side if the portrait she found Blaise.

"Draco's not here right now," she told him. Blaise was one of the few Slytherins Hermione could bare to be around, he wasn't as stuck up as the rest of the Slytherins and they had helped each other once or twice over the year while studying.

"That's ok, mind if I come in and wait?" He replied with a chuckle.

"Of course, sorry. Where are my manners? Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked stuttering.

"I'm fine Granger but thank you." He answered sitting down on one of the chairs.

Hermione returned to the couch and picked up her book. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaise finally broke it.

"Something on your mind? You've been reading the same page since I got here?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, umm, I'm fine. How was your summer?" She asked trying to change the summer.

"Grand, I spent it with some relatives in Italy, at least when I wasn't helping out Draco. Have you ever been to Italy? It's actually, quite beautiful. And how was your summer?" He asked politely.

"No, I haven't been to Italy, I have heard it is beautiful. My summer was different but ok, I got to see parts of France, which was lovely." Hermione told him.

"Seems a lot of people spent the summer in France, my mother wrote me today saying her friend from Hogwarts just returned from there after years missing. Apparently, she's having a huge party over Christmas break that I must attend, though she didn't tell me why. The joys of high society," he said with a laugh.

"Oh well that sounds fun," she replied a bit flustered but then she saw this as an opening to maybe get some answers. "So being a pure blood, is it anything like muggle high society? With fancy parties, where you have to be on your best behavior and coming out parties where you have to be presented to society and all that?"

"A bit, yes. I've heard about your muggle parties and yes they are similar but ours are a bit more intense. Coming out parties are the worse, they happen the same year you get your Hogwarts letter and you have to spend days before, completely alone with just your house elves getting you ready, though some parents allow one friend to be present. And then the actual party itself..." Blaise didn't get to finish because Draco walked in at that time.

"I can't do it Blaise, I don't care what the papers say, I cannot bare to marry Astoria next year!" Draco ranted, not stopping when Blaise tried to interrupt. "How many people still have to abide by arrange marriages still? And she wants to be married as soon as she's done with school, no courting, no thoughts."

Draco looked like he was about to pull his hair out, which Hermione found hilarious. It was actually her laughing that caused Draco to stop and stare at her before glaring at Blaise, who just shrugged as if to say I tried to warn you.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two to plan a wedding. Blaise it was nice chatting with you," she said still chuckling as she walked up to her room.

"You couldn't warn me," she heard Draco hissing as her door shut.

She found the whole situation hilarious but she couldn't really enjoy it. She needed to go to the library tomorrow an find out more on coming out parties, Blaise had scared her a bit.

The next morning, Hermione was up bright and early and ready for class. Walking down her stairs she found Draco sitting in their common room, glaring at her.

"Not a word about what you heard yesterday Granger, it needs to remain quiet until I can figure out a way out." Draco hissed, getting up and heading towards the portrait door.

"Malfoy," she called, stopping his leaving. "I believe what you meant to say was: Hermione I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't repeat what you heard yesterday, PLEASE!" She added, brushing past him to leave. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me, for now."

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall in a happier mood. Sitting down she said good morning to Ginny, Harry, Neville, and even Ron. She got replies back from everyone but Ron, she wasn't going to let it bother her though. She ate quickly, wanting to look over her potions book a bit more before their double lesson with Slytherin.

"Hermione," Ginny called, making her look up. "Why is Draco glaring at the back of your head? He hasn't looked away all morning."

Hermione turned to follow Ginny's eyes. Upon seeing that she was right, Hermione smirked at Malfoy before turning back around and leaning closer to Ginny whispering thy she didn't know, maybe he had finally realized he was in love with her. As Ginny started laughing Hermione turned back to Draco and smiled sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

**** authors note:**Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to finish this story but thanks to your reviews more has been written. Thanks again, y'all are great ******

It had been a busy first week, but Hermione was glad to have her school work to occupy her time. Ron was still not speaking to her, Harry and Ginny were a bit caught up in each other as of late and she needed to get her mind off her mother and her party. It was now the weekend and Hermione found herself hidden in the back corner of the library surrounded by books on pure blood society, coming out parties and even a book on family trees. It had been weird to find her families tree in that book and had almost been distracted enough to start researching her family but that would have to come later. She had been reading for a few hours when she was interrupted.

"Care if I take a seat Granger, the rest of the library is filled with obnoxious first years and I need peace." Hermione just nodded her head and went back to her reading. It was a few more minutes before she was interrupted again.

"Why all the books on pure blood society? You know if you have a question all you have to do is ask, we may not be friends Granger, but we are certainly not enemies either. Truth be told I've always liked you, in a non romantic way, of course and we've always been friendly. So what can I help you with?"

"I thought you wanted some peace? Or did you just want to interrupt mine?" Hermione questioned, laying down her book to look at the guy sitting across from her.

"Just trying to be helpful. Not all I is snakes are completely terrible and we had a pleasant enough conversation last week and even studied together once or twice in the past but if you don't want my help I can go." He said standing and gathering his things.

It took Hermione a few minutes to debate his offer before calling out with a sigh. "Wait, I could use some information, these books are rather old. Don't ask me what it's all for though, it doesn't need to be known. And no questions about my new look or anything else everyone else has been asking. Understood?"

"Perfectly," he replied.

"Ok then, let's get that mind of yours working," she said opening a notebook. "Tell me everything you can about coming out parties, Zabini."

Two hours later, the two of them headed off towards the heads dorm, Hermione to get ready for dinner and Blaise to talk to Draco. They were having a pleasant conversation about transfiguration when Hermione saw Ron heading towards her looking furious.

"Ronald," Hermione began before she was cut off.

"Be nice to her Ron, it's not like she had a choice in anything that happened, they told me. She's the same old Hermione, they said. Bloody hell, you're already acting like your parents aren't you? As big of a snake as the rest of them. You sleeping with them all too? I bet your mother is so prou..." A loud smack echoed through the hall. Blaise stood there shocked, unsure of what was happening, as did Ginny and Harry, who had shown up just as Ron had started yelling.

"You pigheaded ass, you insufferable little twit! How dare you! I have done absolutely nothing wrong! I've stood by you all these years, helping you with school, doing homework for you. I stood by you through all the stupid things you've ever done and there's been a lot! Then one thing happens to me that I have no control over, that completely changed my life and I really needed my friends and you pull this! How dare you Ron!" Hermione said, crying by the end. Before any replies could be made, Blaise touched her elbow and led her off towards her dorm.

Once they arrived, he took her over to the couch and sat her down before sitting next to her. "Hermione, I don't know what that was about, though I feel like it may have to do with our library conversation but if you need to talk, I promise I won't tell a soul, you can trust me."

The portrait opened and in walked Draco followed by Harry and Ginny who had reached the portrait at the same time.

"Mione I am so sorry, I had no idea he'd attack you like that," Ginny started, stopping when she saw Hermione shake her head. Knowing her friend didn't want to talk she sat next to her and hugged her.

"Who attacked you granger?" Draco asked.

"Not now mate, let's go up to your room," Blaise said, dragging him away.

"Thank you Blaise, for everything," Hermione called out making him stop and turn.

"No problem Gran... Hermione. And I met what I said." He replied pushing Draco through his door.


End file.
